ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephos: Named Great
''This is not to be a parody, but a tribute to the Bible, as well as Tolkien's Simarillion. Chapter One 1. Light is the power of the Ultra, and Argentar is the strength of light. But from whence the Great Light originated is a great story, the tale of magnificent heroes. This is not the story of that light, but of our power; the power of Argentar. 2. For one of these Heroes was called Stephos, and he was of the Shiruba universe. The other heroes have their names recorded elsewhere, and they are; Solzen, Apexz, Orochi-Bagan, Ovstar, Zhu Huong, Dradagger, Ultracraft, and Stephos. 3. For Stephos was second only in age to Solzen, but he knew them not until later. And his people were one of the many forgers of the Omniverse, for they set apart the great firmaments; those that separate the Magniverses. 4. And the Magniverses are seven; Primus, the first, Cordus, the second, Tertius, the third, Quartus, the fourth, Quintus; the fifth, Sextus; the sixth, and Septimus, seventh and last, with whose forming this story is much concerned. 5. The people of Stephos are the Sollux: and some have called them gods. And they are great in stature, even among Ultras, and they have been shewed the light; which was the beginning of all things. 6. These people love silver, for Argentar is in their blood; and it is of silver. 7. So they went into a void; and this void was empty. So they said: Let us build us a home, whence we may live, and where we may be safe from darkness. 8. And they builded for many millennium, for time is but a product of the mind. 9. And first they made a star; it was silver-blue in colour, and gave off a great light. And so the void was terminated, and was no longer void, and the darkness there was no longer dark. 10. Whence this was done; they builded satellites to encircle their star; and their number was two. These were made of silver, and adorned with buildings of the finest materials; iron, gold, silver, ice, argentar, and many others. 11. But they then took to the forge, and made weapons for themselves, and they adorned themselves with crowns, and bracelets, and necklaces, and covered their fingers with rings. 12. Then they made vast ships, to sail the skies. And they went into these ships, and saw all they had made. And they saw that it was good. 13. Then they searched into space, and found good animals, which they took as theirs. And they fed them; making them tame, and loving their companionship. 14. And they went out into space again, and found many plants, and planted them, that their beasts should not go hungry. 15. Then they increased and multiplied, and Stephos was the seed of the second generation. But he was gifted. 16. For with his mind he could move things; and deceive others to see things that did not exist, or were not there. 17. And so Stephos became ruler. And under him was given every herb bearing seed, and all trees that have in themselves seed of their own kind, and beast and Sollux. So he saw that it was good. 18. And Stephos aged, and grew wise. And many came to him to seek council, but few to give. For wise men are good receivers of council; so that they may also give that which is good. 19. So the Sollux prospered, and grew strong, and their name was renowned throughout the omniverse, before the distribution of the light and the separation of the worlds. And everything was one great continuity, with neither a break, nor any disturbance. 20. And it was in this time that the evil was to come, which would bring about the breaking of the Great Continuity and the hiding of the light. Chapter Two 1. From earth did come the power and love of evil; and it was the inhabitants of earth that unleashed it; and it gave seed to the Father of Darkness. From the snake was unleashed a desire for power; and that power which corrupteth that which is good. 2. The tree of the omnivere was broken, and hidden from the view of all. 3. And the Forbidden Fruit was spread, unto the loss of all. And the Father of Darkness grew strangely from the omniverse, and absorbed the evil power eminating from its corners 4. Great were they that walked in those days; all the seed of, but not all servants of the Father of Darkness. And they were evil; they that are now called Great and worshipped by the apostate mind. 5. Names of them are whispered, and forbidden, that now they may nearly be forgotten, but some remember. And this is the story of their defeat; which was acomplished by the Heroes of Light. 6. Cthluhu, and Mephistopheles, and Tash, and countless other names and spirits. And men worshipped them as gods, and made statues and altars in their honour. 7. And the Sollux seeing this, strove to stop the greater ones from reaching other worlds. And so they counselled what to do; and many other great peoples were present. 8. So Stephos stood up, and he spake: 9. Time is like unto a river; it flows from its sources in the springs of life, and runs down until its end; past the pillars of Hercules and into the Ocean of Oblivion. But those in high places may see its whole course. 10. I have seen doom and death, but a river may have its course altered, and so floweth another way. 11. Time is not eternal. It is just one of the many products of this omniverse; like all others, it did not always exist, and will one day cease to be. 12. And so they debated long, for they knew not what to do. And at length one spoke up; and his name is remembered as Lugen, and many would be named for him in the later days of time. 13. And he sayeth: Time is manipulable, and pliable, like soft silver, which may be smithied into things fair. We may set apart all times, that they may not be penetrated. 14. And this was agreed upon, the the Great Continuity was broken, and many universes formed. These were set apart into groups, for order is the weapon of good. And now these groups are named multiverses. 15. But it was all in vain; for evil was strong above time, and the darkness is ever plotting revenge against the woman. Time is but a mode of thought, and when it ends, so will a new omniverse be established. 16. So they set apart an innocent multiverse, with a few others. Little evil had touched it, and there were no monsters, nor things evil. 17. And they sealed it with a terrible seal, stronger than any mind, and their energy was spent in the making. If one has strength, let him see the might of the confines of time. And in their might, he may be humbled, so as to not allow his mind to outgrow his strength. 18. So the Sollux went to war with them that are now only named, and then in secret, lest their powers should be unleashed to the ruin of all. 19. That is not dead which can forever lie, and in strange aeons even death may die. For they will be unleashed upon Dies Irae (note: read ''The Day of Wrath'), when the omniverse will be consummated in fire, and time shall cease to flow. 20. But the Father of Darkness remained hidden, and did not challenge the Solluc or their allies; for others were attacking them. 21. And he turned his mind to many races, but held his thoughs in darkness. For he was not a being in our sense of the word, but pure darkness. 22. And so the Sollux were unaware of him, and did not comprehend his presense, and did not fight him. And so the chaos of the world grew. 23. But Stephos saw into the future, and was afraid, for he did not know from whence the darkness he saw came. 24. He searched the past and future, but could find not from whence the Father if Darkness came. And so he set out into the omniverse, so as to find him. 25. Meanwhile, the dark one searched also, and set his will against the peoples who wouldst sustain him, if they found the strength. Chapter Three 1. Stephos went among many peoples, and mustered a great army. But this army marched into Shiruba, and set up to be ready, should the enemy make a move. 2. And Cthluhu, and Tash, and many others eyed the system with covet. But the Father of Darkness watched from the shadows. 3. And the counceling peoples created a second magniverse, and named it Cordus, meaning second. So that it would be safe from the evils they saw. 4. And more evils came about, some lesser, and some greater, and they were named Kaiju. And to seperate them from the Great Evils, they made for them another Magniverse, the Third. 5. And Stephos went to keep it safe. And he fought and killed many, and tamed others, that they would aid the inhabitants of that magniverse, and be loved. 6. But many Seijin hated this, and incited the Kaiju to madness. And so the peace was broken. 7. And Stephos confronted them, and said: As long as I am in the world, I am the light of the world. 8. But I will not forever be in this world, and so I cannot protect it forever. 9. And so the Seijin formed a pack with him; that their magniverse would be ever safe, and they would guard its inhabitants. 10. But the Father of Darkness watched, and plotted against them, that he might bring Stephos to death, along with the other strong races of light. 11. And these were known: the Sollux, the sun-people, and the Fire-people, and also the Drakes. And other races that were strong and good also lived in those days. And some of those names were: The Weekee, the Free Ones, the Valar and the Maiar. Chapter Four 1. Stepos betook himself, and looked into the future. And seeing what would happen, he arranged for the seven Magniverses, that they would hold each a different form of worlds. 2. And he set apart the Seventh and Last for the Great Names; the greatest evils of all, immortal, which men have called demons. But for him and his people, he made a dwelling in the midst of Tertius, for there he would fight the evil. 3. And the other peoples were unaware of the dividing of Time, and heeded not. But a great evil was awakened, one of the children of darkness, who is the bain of light. And seeking life energy he hid in the earth of planets. 4. And when a creature walked above him, his tentacles would shoot forth to drag them into his layer, that he could devour them. 5. And the Sollux sought to bind him in the seventh magniverse, as fate had all the Great Names doomed to. 6. Therefore Stephos led his people forth, and was unaware of a certain one of his people, who sought against him. 7. And going forth to Tirak, the traitorous one bowed before him, and worshiped him, and promised to deliver Stephos unto him, that he could take the silver within him. 8. And so as Stephos and his armies were searching, Tirak was able to hide from them. And the ground burst from under them, and they fell, and were devoured by Tirak. 9. So his peoples returned to Stephos not, though he searched long for them. But the traitor came to him, and walked with him, and offered him light, such was the food of the Sollux. 10. But Tirak came behind Stephos, and caught him in his coils. And Stephos was unaware, for in his haste, he had not looked into the River of Time, nor seen how the Ocean of Oblivion had come upon the horizon. 11. But then the power of Time flowed into Stephos, so that he became immortal, though he would sacrifice his immortality for the omniverse when the Father of Darkness was sealed. And with that power he sealed Tirak within the Seventh Magniverse. 12. And he returned to his people, lamenting, and told them how the others had fallen. And they were sad and bitter. 13. And so they bethought amongst themselves: Why shouldst we follow one who has failed us? and: What profiteth us that Stephos remain among us? 14. They then came unto Stephos, and said to him: Thou hast power, why hast thou not used it fully? Because of thou, our children and husbands and wives are no more. Because of thou, we bed alone, and our hearts are empty, and our eyes sad. 15. Then they held council together, and all betook themselves against Stephos, and so he fled from them. But when he had left, his people remained, and rotted. 16. And few lived long, and their buildings fell, and their ships crumbled, and the kingdom was forgotten, and the River of Time washed it away. But Stephos would be remembered even unto the consummation of the omniverse. 17: Stephos followed paths long and lonely, and lost himself among the magniverses. For though his heart was filled with greif and betrayal, he never thought once of revenge, or of hate upon those he had loved. Such is the nature of the Sollux. 18: So he went into a forgotten multiverse, and found a secret planet, which orbited a dark star. And inside a high mountain he betook himself into a stone coffin, and slept. 19: And his sleep was undisturbed for millennium, until he was discovered by they who were enemies of the Father of Darkness. ~~End~~ Category:Stephan222 Category:Heroes of Light Category:Completed Works